1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the system controller of any of the following analyzers: a high-speed liquid chromatograph, a gas chromatograph, a liquid chromatograph/mass spectrometer or a gas chromatograph/mass spectrometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-speed liquid chromatograph comprises some of the following units: a feed pump, a detector, an automatic sampler and a column oven, all of which require parameter settings. Other analyzers also comprise some units requiring parameter settings. Such analyzers prepare a number of parameters to control these units, in order to cope with various analysis conditions. The analyzers comprise a system controller, which controls these units through these parameters. The system controller displays these parameters on a display.
A conventional system controller immovably displays these parameters on the same position of the display, and displays all available parameters on a single screen.
While there are many available parameters, those changed in daily analysis are extremely limited. When changing a portion of the parameters, many unnecessary parameters displayed on the display are so obstructive it takes time to search for the target parameter. If the parameter to be changed is displayed on a lower portion of the screen, it inconveniently takes time to move the cursor on the screen to select the parameter.